Disheartened
by Venjess
Summary: Lucy's feeling a little upset


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Also wow, this is probably really OOC but literally for weeks now I've been having major NaLu feels and I just had to write this. I would not have been able to go on without getting this off my chest because they need to be a thing they're just so cute like wow.**

**Anyway yeah, enjoy this OOC story if you dare~**

**(what did I even mean by that?)**

* * *

A young, rather pretty blonde sat on a stool with a somewhat desolate expression on her face. Her chin rested on her hand with the mark of the guild 'Fairy Tail' clearly visible; she seemed to be deep in thought, and it looked as though her thoughts weren't of a happy nature.

"What's wrong Lucy?" the girl – startled out of her thoughts – looked up to see possibly the most beautiful female in Fairy Tail, Mirajane, looking at her with concern. Lucy shook her head, moving her hands in the air awkwardly to emphasise her point as she attempted to abate the other's worries, "oh no I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Mirajane perked up at that, clapping her hands together softly and giving the other girl one of her trademark smiles, "ah, I heard you and the others did a wonderful job of rounding up that group of bandits, it _must_ have been rather tiring for you," as though her words had triggered some sort of switch gloom descended on the blonde again and Mirajane paused, smile faltering. Had she said something wrong? "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to upset you," Lucy waved off her apology, "don't worry, as I said, I'm not upset, just feeling a bit tired," with those words Lucy hopped off the stool, "I better be heading home, see you tomorrow Mirajane!"

The silver-haired woman made to call after her friend but was distracted by another voice, "Mirajane, I saw this really nice little restaurant not too far from here, wouldn't you like to come to dinner with me?" She turned towards the bearded man, well-accustomed to his flirting by now, "Wakaba, you're already married," she scolded, summoning up her magic.

As Lucy left the guild she heard the man's horrified, "she turned into my wife!" and laughed softly.

* * *

Lucy let herself into her home with a slight sigh and the intentions to simply drop her bag on her bed and go take a long bath. During the bandit incident she had found herself quite disheartened; it was a feeling that came up occasionally, after watching Erza, Natsu and Gray fighting to the very best of their abilities. A feeling as though she can't compare to those three incredible people, her and her celestial spirits were nothing in light of Natsu's fire, Gray's ice and Erza's strength and weapons.

She felt as though she was simply bumbling along under the pretence of being a mage, getting in people's way and inconveniencing them. She tried to not brood, but sometimes these thought would creep into her mind more, leaving her feeling fidgety and weak, it was pathetic.

With another sigh she walked into her bedroom to be greeted by an unfortunately familiar sight.

"Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"Get out!"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Natsu scowled, conveying his displeasure as he rubbed his now sore cheek. He reminded himself to avoid Lucy's kick when she was wearing high heels in particular.

"It's your fault for just breaking into my house again," Lucy crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly at the boy and his blue cat. "Lucy's mean," Happy accused and the girl sighed at his words, was she mean? She thought it to be a reasonable request to ask them to not simply break into her house without permission (and how did they even manage to do that? She locks every door and every window! Do they come down the fireplace or something?) She had to hold back a slight giggle at the thought of Natsu and Happy climbing down her chimney; well, it wasn't like the fire would bother the mage at least.

It's not so much that she dislikes having Natsu or the others visit, she just wished they could give her a _little_ privacy; maybe warn her before they come over.

The two in front of her were the most reoccurring offenders of simply breaking into her home (don't they have their own to live in? Honestly!). As she put the kettle on to boil she admitted silently that it wasn't the worst thing having them in her house (at least they didn't come in and strip the instant they arrived like a certain ice mage, she nearly had a heart attack the first time she came home to find him sitting only in his underwear on her couch).

She placed the three cups of tea down on the table knowing that it would be pointless to simply tell them to leave. These two had a habit to only listen to them when it was convenient.

_'Maybe if I was a stronger they __**would**__ listen to me more, as I am now, they probably think I'm just some hopeless little girl who's requests aren't worth paying attention to,'_ she shook her head slightly, furrowing her brow with irritation, she would not think about these things right now!

"Hey Lucy," the blonde looked up at the pink-haired boy sitting across the table from her; there was a frown on his face and she wondered what could have put it there, Natsu was normally cheerful unless there was a fight. "Why did you look so upset when you came into your room earlier? Is something bothering you?" he leaned forward looking surprisingly worried. _'But of course he'd be'_ she thought, smiling slightly, _'though he can be brash, and often tends to speak without any tact he truly cares about his friends, he's actually a really sweet boy, even though I don't really deserve his concern,'_ her smile slipped at the return of those poisonous thoughts, but she forced it back, "I'm fine, Natsu," she was just being foolish, she'd get over it just fine; there was no need to worry anyone else. She laughed lightly, "funnily enough, Mirajane asked me the same question not too long ago."

"Did you tell her the same lie you just told me?"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, looking up to stare at the mage in shock; Natsu's scowl had deepened, eyes narrowed as he looked at her accusingly. She tried to wave it away once more, wondering how Natsu was suddenly so astute, "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Once more Lucy was surprised by the other, lapsing into uncertain silence as she wondered what she could say to diffuse the situation. Natsu looked irritated, and when Natsu was mad he tended to start destroying things. Lucy _really_ didn't want to have to find somewhere new to stay simply because the pink-haired boy had had a temper tantrum.

Natsu stood up, "whether it's happy or sad, angry or bored, I always notice. If it's you. Because it's always fun to watch Lucy I think, whenever you're happy, I feel happy as well, I like making you angry because even though you might think it's weird of me to say so, you look really cute when annoyed. When you're bored I want to do something to entertain you, I like it when you're attention is on me, when you encourage me I feel all fired up, like I could defeat anyone," he paused then, placing a hand on the table and leaning over it to look at Lucy directly, "and I notice when you're upset, and I feel upset too if I can't help you."

Their eyes met and Lucy was suddenly reminded of the time when she had mistakenly thought Natsu had had a crush on her, how flustered she had been at the _thought_ of him liking her. Her heart pounded and she felt her cheeks reddening, _'is this an__** actual**__ confession?'_ she wondered frantically, unable to look away from the other, _'and anyway! When did he suddenly become so… so weirdly charming?'_

All of a sudden, Natsu flopped back onto the couch, breaking whatever spell Lucy had felt herself fall under. She looked at him, still flushed, wondering if he was expecting her to respond, but Natsu simply crossed his arms, "so you have to tell me what's wrong, okay Lucy? No matter what, you're my friend, there's no way I'm going to be able to leave it if I know you're not happy."

_'Going so far, being so worried, just for me'_ she looked down at her hands, cheeks still warm and a smile spreading across her face. Maybe she wasn't as strong as Erza, as talented as Gray or as powerful as Natsu, but they were her friends. In the times that she's weak, they'll lend her a hand, supporting her until she can support herself. The only thing she can do is learn how to become stronger, so that when they need it, she can support them in turn.

There really was no point in brooding over it.

If she was weak now, it just meant that she has plenty of room for improvement!

She looked up at the other, giving him a genuine smile, "I think I really am okay Natsu, thank you," the boy had a dumbfounded expression on his face, she laughed at his confused 'huh?' wondering how she thought he had seemed so very eloquent before. She had been caught up in the moment, yes, that was all it was.

Her chest felt lighter now and even Happy's badly muffled snort at her sudden change in behaviour did nothing to dampen her now cheerful mood. Natsu looked at her intently for a few moments before nodding as though satisfied and standing, looking down at the blue cat sitting on the table, "come on Happy, we should go," Lucy looked at both of them in surprise, "ah, what about your tea?"

The boy turned to her, then looked down at the tea before shrugging noncommittally, "not thirsty."

"Then you should have told me to not make any!"

He grinned at her annoyed words, "it's god that Lucy is back to normal, when you're depressed you're no fun to tease," Lucy scowled at his comment, standing up to scold him, but he spoke before she could get anything else in.

"I forgot to mention earlier," she paused, frowning at him, what was he talking about? "There's something else I feel when I look at you," there was a slightly mischievous glint in his eye that Lucy was instantly wary of, "whether you're happy or sad or annoyed or embarrassed I feel like I want to kiss you."

Once more Lucy's heart sped up; there was no denying the meaning of those words.

"Right now, looking at you being so surprised, it makes me feel the same way," Lucy had no response to that except for the red that flooded into her cheeks. Natsu grinned, though there was a slightly awkward air to him as though he was actually embarrassed about what he was saying, even if he was saying it in such a brazen and straight-forward manner.

But of course, Natsu had always been straight-forward; even to the extent that it annoyed her or others, he was always one hundred percent honest with his actions and his feelings.

She'd always thought it was cute.

So he wanted to kiss her? The idea filled her with an odd assortment of emotions; pleasure and excitement, along with pride, because it was her who he wanted to kiss. Well, if he wanted to kiss her, she couldn't honestly say she had any objections, "I don't mind," she said softly. Then her mind caught up with the rest of her and she felt like banging her head on a wall for saying such an embarrassing thing.

Any humiliation she might have been feeling however was forgotten when Natsu pressed his lips gently to hers. She felt as though her heart would stop at the contact, eyes widening before eventually closing as she let herself enjoy it. To say he was a skilful kisser would be a lie; but it was so eager, so genuine, so _him_ that she didn't mind.

He pulled away after a moment to give her forehead a kiss, grinning at her once more before turning to run out of the door.

"We're going out on a new mission tomorrow Lucy! Make sure you're there! We'll need you!"

"Aye!"

Lucy smiled at that, whenever she was sad or in trouble, it always seemed to be Natsu who came to her rescue. She turned to get ready for her bath, a hand coming up to touch her lips gently as she imagined what their mission was. Oh well, a surprise was okay once in a while as well and with Natsu there, no matter what happened, she knew everything would be okay.

She was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**My what a stunning plot!**

**Except not really.**

**I just wanted a lot of blushing and cute things said and a kiss.**

**So that's what I wrote.**

**I can't really see Lucy getting upset over something like that but nyeh.**

**Also Natsu suddenly became like super intelligent and smooth with his words? Idk haha.**

**And this is so disgustingly and ridiculously sappy I think I just died sorry.**


End file.
